Love Conquers Hate, Right?
by mint20
Summary: A story in which a young Princess and her lover, a young, brave Pegasus named Rainbow Dash, face prejudice and hatred. It gets worse, though. Ponies are arguing and fighting. Lines are drawn- and crossed- and emotions run high as Equestria teeters on the brink of civil war for the first time since the Three Tribes Period.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Incident

_Love Conquers Hate...Right?_

Rainbow Dash watch Twilight and followed her flying carefully, shouting out pieces of advice over the wind as necessary.

"Watch out! Okay...doing good...careful now...remember, flying is all out making small movements to correct big changes, not massive cor– Twilight!"

Twilight had suddenly fallen, pummeling down to the ground like a stone.

"Oh no, no, _no, no, NO!_" Rainbow cried as she bolted after her friend. She could hear Twilight screaming in fear. They were over two kilometers in the air, and a fall from that altitude could kill anypony, even Princess Celestia.

"No, no, _NO!_" She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes, and it wasn't just from the slipstream.

Rainbow caught up with Twilight when she was barely ten meters off the ground. Rainbow caught her and flew carrying Twilight. Despite the weight, it was preferable to the alternative. She looked briefly at the mare– and Princess– she was carrying, and saw her softly crying. Rainbow Dash gently put Twilight on the ground and landed.

Oddly, Rainbow felt a surge of anger at the other mare for worrying her so much. She muffled the unworthy thought and asked, "Are you okay, Twilight?" Seeing her friend continue to sob without restraint, she used a hoof to lift Twilight's snout so she had to look Rainbow in the eye. "Hey," Rainbow said gently, "what's wrong?"

Twilight, in between sobs, said, "I...have been...practicing flying for...almost a month...and still...cannot fly...worth a bit."

"Twi-" Rainbow Dash sighed. "Twilight, listen to me. For a Alicorn that was born a Unicorn and has been flying for less than a month, you are leagues ahead of where I thought you would be. No, hear me out! It took me six months of flying when I was a filly to get where you are, and you have only been practicing for, again, a month! You are not actually a bad flier. I have seen bad fliers. _You are not one!_"

"But...I fell and almost died!"

"Yes, you did. But that does _not _tell me you are a bad flier. You know what that tells me? That tells me that _somepony_," she playfully punched Twilight on the shoulder, "looked down and let her ground-born fear of heights get to her. Am I right?"

"Well...um...yeah, you are correct," Twilight responded.

"Twilight, you have got to let go and stop over-thinking everything you do. Flying is not something you can learn by studying and reading books. Flying theory is not necessary. If you _could _learn to fly professionally by reading and studying, it would be easy, and everypony that could fly would be a great flier."

Twilight thought this over for a few minutes. "Yeah, I suppose your right, Rainbow," she admitted.

"You doubted it? Ha!"

"Rainbow? How do you fly so well?"

Rainbow Dash hesitated for a few seconds, caught off-guard by the unexpected question. She was not quite sure how to put her feelings in words. Then she said, "To me, flying...well, to me, flying is a form of art, like poetry or painting. You have no rules, no limitations. I just do what feels natural, when I'm up in the air."

"Wow," Twilight said, smirking. "That was pretty– how did you put it?– 'poetic mumble-jumbo', I believe is what you said."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. Do not tell the others I have gone poetic on them." Despite what she projected, Rainbow Dash was glad to see Twilight drying her tears and feeling good again.

"And if I tell the others, what will you do?"

"I'll kick you!"

"That's no way to speak to your Princess!" exclaimed Twilight, feinting shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, I will kick you, _Your Highness_," Rainbow Dash responded, sarcasm dripping off of her words.

"Do not call me 'Your Highness', you know I hate that!"

"Very well, _Princess Twilight Sparkle,_" Rainbow said with, if possible, even more sarcasm.

"Don't call me 'Princess' either! For Celestia's sake, we have been friends for several years! My coronation doesn't need to change that," Twilight said.

"Uh, yeah, it does. Now, not only are you a Heroine of Equestria and the Bearer of the Element of Magic, you are a Princess, and your word is everyponies' command!"

"Stop it! You are such–" Twilight saw Rainbow Dash cracking up at her expense, and growled angrily. "Why you–" she began, and then she threw herself on Dash. Rainbow rose to the challenge, wrestling with Twilight. Back and forth they playfully fought, like cats playing in with each other, until they were both thoroughly exhausted.

"Seriously, Twilight, you make it _too easy_ to get under your hide."

Twilight made an odd noise that sounded somewhat between a snort and a grumble.

"What will you do? Fine me? Arrest me? Throw me in a dungeon? Anything at all?"

Twilight made that odd noise again. "I think that is enough practice for today," she said, in a tone that left no doubt.

"Whatever you say, _Your Highness_."

"Stop it!"

Rainbow Dash snickered. _She is really cure when she's angry,_ Rainbow thought. She realized what she was thinking then, and shook herself. _Where did that thought come from?_ she wondered.

Twilight looked to her with concern. "Are you all right? You're looking at me funny."

With a jolt, Rainbow Dash realized that she had been staring at Twilight for several seconds. "Yeah, I'm cool," she said, hoping that she wasn't blushing.

"Okay, if you say so," Twilight said, her turn to look at Rainbow Dash funny. "I guess I should be going, got a lot of administrative stuff to work on."

"Alright, I guess I should be going as well. I need to rest up, I am practicing a new set of moves tomorrow, and it's getting dark," Rainbow Dash responded.

"Goodnight, Dash."

"Goodnight, Twilight." Rainbow Dash spread her wings, ready to take off.

"Hey, Dash?" Twilight said, slightly shyly.

Dash paused. "Yeah?"

Twilight hesitated, then said, " I just wanted to say...thank you for being there for me."

Rainbow Dash slowly smiled and said, "Like I told you all those years ago, I would rather leave Equestria and never return then forsake a friend!"

"I suppose you did say that."

"Goodbye, Twilight."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: So sorry this took so long. Insane things have been happening around my home, and I barely had time to write this. Hope you enjoyed the Season 4 premiere. (I know I did!) And now, without further ado, here is the next chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Aftermath

_Love Conquers Hate...Right?_

Twilight twisted and turned in her bed, plagued by nightmares. Again and again, she saw herself looking down, felt the cold hoof of fear seize her heart, and, as if by their own decision, she felt her wings freeze up.

And then falling...falling...

Each time, Twilight woke up, just a few meters from going two-dimensional on the ground. She would lay there, panting, as her rational and logical mind re-asserted itself. Then, she would drift off into another uneasy slumber, eventually seeing herself at that flight again.

Finally, she awoke and said, "Who am I fooling? I'm not going to be able to sleep anytime soon." Instead, Twilight rose from her bed and started pacing, her eyes eventually coming to rest on her crown. She fixed the crown in her mind, thinking of all the responsibility that came with it. This was her method of meditation. She would focus on all the Ponies that needed her, and that, inexplicably, would calm her down and help her focus on the task at hoof.

She closed her eyes, drawing deep breathes. This time, the meditation was not working the same as it had in the past. Instead of calming her mind and granting clarity to a small frame of her life, the meditation encouraged thoughts of her friends. She thought about the reactions of the Ponies to her being crowned as Princess. Sure, they were happy for her. Sure, they all supported her. However, over time, they started to get distant. It was slow, and Twilight didn't even notice for the longest time. It had started, perhaps inevitably, with Rarity. Over time, Rarity – and the other Ponies – started to treat Twilight with much more respect and courtesy. At first, Twilight didn't mind. In fact, she even liked it. _It is always nice to be respected,_ she had thought at the time.

However, things changed. Twilight's friends gradually drew further and further away, to the point Twilight felt like she didn't even know her friends anymore.

The only exception was Rainbow Dash. Despite Twilight's elevation to the highest office in the land, Rainbow was unfazed. Rainbow had always been a simple Pegasus when it came to friendships. Twilight Sparkle had been one of her best friends. Now, Princess Twilight Sparkle was one of her best friends, as well. Sure, there may be rules about how to address her _in public_, and how to conduct herself around the Princess _in public_. But while in private, none of these rules applied, because nopony was around to enforce them. No need seeking out complications in life, which is already way too complicated.

Twilight's mind returned, unbidden, to the events of the day. She remembered her flight on that afternoon, and how if Dash had been any slower or not there at all, Twilight likely would have been nothing but a spot on the ground. She also reflected on the thought she had just before Dash's unexpected– yet very welcome– intervention.

_This is it. I'm finished. I am going to die._

Twilight felt bad that she was foolish enough to forget the main principle that Rainbow had hammered into her mind, causing the other mare to worry so much about her. She could hear her words echoing: _And until you are comfortable in the air, DO NOT LOOK DOWN! Panic will seize you._ Twilight also felt ashamed that, in that moment, she forgot all of her training and magic and instead...well, gave up. Outshining all other emotions, though, she felt a very strong bond to the mare that had saved her.

* * *

Rainbow Dash had gone out for a little late-night flying. Maybe unusual, but she had no better way of clearing her thoughts at her disposal. When Rainbow returned to her house in the skies, she had taken a shower, lit a fire (it was cold), and settled into her cloud-bed, hoping for a good night's sleep.

How wrong she was.

Rainbow estimated that she had lain in her bed awake for two hours, while her mind had run amok, thinking up all kinds of dreadful scenarios. In most of them, Rainbow Dash had failed to catch up with Twilight, and she had to watch Twilight die on the ground.

Rainbow jumped up after watching her friend get her entire skeletal structure shattered for the fifteenth time. She threw open the door and flew out at great speed.

So, here she was, darting around the clouds just under the speed of sound, mindful of the Ponies below that might get pissed off if a Sonic Rainboom awoke them from their slumbers. Rainbow Dash hoped that exhausting herself would force her overactive mind to shut up.

After two to three hours of fast-paced and more than slightly reckless flying, Rainbow turned back to her home. When she approached the floating house, she noticed that the door was closed. Rainbow was pretty sure she had left it open, but she didn't worry about it. With a yawn, she pushed the door open to reveal...Twilight, anxiously pacing back and forth in Dash's small living room.

"Twilight, what are you doing here? And how did you get in here?" Dash asked, not unkindly.

"I teleported here!" Twilight answered like it was the most obvious thing in Equestria.

"Okay, but that does not answer my first question: Why?" Rainbow inquired, and her voice make it clear she was running short on patience.

Twilight sighed, and drooped her head. "To be honest Dash, I do not quite know. I have been having nightmares of this afternoon's...incident, and I thought that this place might hold a few answers."

At hearing this, Dash softened and said, "You too, huh?" When Twilight nodded, Dash continued on, saying "I haven't gotten any sleep either. I should feel happy, having saved you, but all that I can think is 'What if?', you know what I mean?"

Twilight nodded, understanding. The very same question had been plaguing her all though the night.

Eventually, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash sat on Rainbow's only couch in her entire house, staring into the flames Rainbow had set there early in the afternoon. The flames had died, but the hot coals remained. It was a simple matter for Rainbow to coax back into a roaring inferno. They spoke of many things, most of which had little meaning.

"So, _Princess,_" Rainbow Dash said after a while. She smirked when Twilight bristled. "How _is_ life as a Princess?" You always avoid talking about it to us."

Twilight thought carefully about her answer, eventually deciding to tell all of the truth and nothing but the truth. "Well, it is lonely work. Mostly just administrative work like checking taxes, expenses, and making sure that the military is all fed and have weapons. It is all very dull, in reality. However, there are advantages. Namely, knowing that _I_ am the role model to everypony in Equestria."

"I noticed that you never have guards. Why? Are you not considered as important as Celestia and Luna?"

"No, I am considered just as important as both Celestia and Luna. However, I hate the idea of Ponies following me around, prying into my personal life and glaring at anypony that looks at me twice. I _do_ have a Guard of approximately twenty Guardsponies assigned to protect me, but I usually dismiss them."

"How did they react to the incident today?"

Twilight glanced around, and in a voice that reminded Rainbow of a filly sharing a illegal activity she did while her parent's backs were turned, said "I have not told them."

Rainbow Dash smiled and chuckled. "Heh, that's hilarious. But, in all seriousness, isn't the Guard's goal to protect you from danger of all kinds? After all, it would be terrible if something happened to our glorious leader!"

Twilight shot Rainbow a glare, then said, "It's all right. What they don't know won't hurt them."

Rainbow was shocked that Twilight said this. "My Twilight, I have never known you to act with so much irresponsibility."

Twilight giggled. Changing the subject, she then said "I don't know if it is just me, but all of my friends seem to have gotten distant after the coronation. All except for you."

Rainbow Dash smiled warmly, detecting that now was not the time for a sarcastic remark or crude behavior. Instead, she wrapped one of her strong wings around the young and confused Alicorn, and said in a soothing voice, "Like I keep saying Twily, I will _always_ be there for a friend."

Twilight leaned against Rainbow Dash and muttered, "Don't call me Twily, only Shinning Armor can call me Twily." With that, she closed her eyes and began to sleep.

"Good night, Twilight," Rainbow said softly. She then closed her eyes and drifted off as well.

With that, the young Princess and one of her best friends slept long and deep through the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Next Morning

_Love Conquers Hate...Right?_

_Knock, knock, knock._

Rainbow Dash moaned and stirred, unwilling to move from her comfortable position.

_KnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnock._ The knocking became more persistent.

"Who is it?" Rainbow called, still not leaving Twilight's side.

"The Royal Guard, open up!" A deep voice, unmistakably male, replied. "If you do not open this door in ten seconds, we will buck it open!"

Rainbow sat bolt upright, untangling herself from Twilight, who slept on. "Coming!" she yelled. Rainbow ran over to the door and opened it with two seconds to spare. She saw eight pegasi there, fully decked out in combat gear. "Is something up, sergeant?" she asked, recognizing the emblem of rank on the armor of the lead Pony.

"Is Her Highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle, in your house?" the pegasus asked.

Rainbow made a split-second decision to not lie. "Yes, I do. She– Hey! Wait!"

The Ponies had barged past her, shoving Dash out of the way. They trotted over to the living room while Rainbow stood by the doorway.

"She's asleep, you know. It may not be a good idea to wake her–"

One of the guards took his weapon and lowered it at Rainbow Dash. "Do not speak," said the guard. "You are under suspicion for foalnapping the Princess."

Rainbow Dash attempted to protest, but stopped when the sword pricked her snout.

Suddenly, Twilight shot out of the room, and saw what was happening.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" she yelled. The walls shook as she yelled. She was just one or two steps below the Canterlot Royal Voice.

_Oh, buck,_ Dash thought.

Twilight narrowed her eyes and said in a deceptively mild voice, "Sergeant of the guard, could you come over here?"

Almost perfectly disciplined, the sergeant walked over to stand in front of the Princess at attention. "Yes ma'am!" he yelled. If Rainbow Dash listened very carefully, she could just barely make out a quiver in the sergeant's words.

Twilight took several deep breathes, then said, "Sergeant, what– exactly– are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, ma'am!"

"Why? And how did you find me?"

"When the guard could not find you in your home, the Unicorn Division of the guard found the residue magic of a teleportation spell. They reverse-engineered the spell and found that the spell led here. The sergeant then led the Pegasi Division of the Guard here."

"And why did you feel it necessary to 'retrieve' me?"

"The sergeant was worried, ma'am! You had left in the middle of the night without notice!"

"Okay," Twilight said, in a voice saturated with anger. "I accept that you had good reason to come looking for me. My next question is thus: Why, in the name of Celestia, why did you feel it necessary to arrest Rainbow Dash and HOLD HER AT SWORD-POINT!?" Twilight's voice had risen to near-Royal Canterlot Voice levels again.

"The sergeant was following protocol, ma–"

"I DON'T GIVE A BUCK!" Twilight angrily interrupted. "Try exercising a degree of logic, as well!"

"Your Highness, we thought that this Rainbow Dash had foalnapped you."

Twilight breathed heavily for several seconds, trying– and failing– to regain control of herself. Rainbow Dash backed up a few steps, recognizing the signs that told her Twilight was about to blow her top.

"You thought– you thought..." Twilight began, sputtering in rage and confusion, "you thought that Rainbow Dash, a Heroine of Equestria and the Bearer of the Element of LOYALTY, would come into my home in the middle of the night, subdue me without alerting you, and force me to use traceable magic to return to her house? Are you insane? Are you out of your mind? What were you thinking?"

The sergeant had no answer to that, not that Twilight gave him the opportunity to respond.

"I will have you know," Twilight plowed on, "that Rainbow Dash is one of my oldest and dearest friends, and I trust her without reservation. You should too." By now, Twilight's voice had lost its edge. In a much softer, yet still guarded tone, she said, "I know that you Ponies are just trying to do your job. Just, in the future, use common sense and try to avoid attacking my friends."

The sergeant saluted firmly and said, "Yes, Your Highness."

Quite honestly, Rainbow Dash was touched. Despite whatever Twilight and the rest of her friends thought, Rainbow Dash was sensitive to emotions. She just normally kept it a secret. Rainbow felt tears starting to form in her eyes, and quickly blinked them back. Twilight had noticed, however.

"Hey, Rainbow, are you alright? Did you get hurt?" asked Twilight, concern for her friend coloring her words.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Rainbow Dash replied, shoving aside her sentiment.

"Very well. I will, of course, have to report this incident to Captain Shinning Armor. He may wish to discipline you and your unit," Twilight said, directing her words to the sergeant.

The sergeant flinched, but said, "Of course, Your Highness."

"I have no idea what kind, if any, punishment he will have for you. I will put in the word that I spoke to you...somewhat loudly. Hopefully that will count for something."

"Thank you, Your Highness," the sergeant responded.

"Now leave! Rainbow Dash and I have much to discuss."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle closed the door behind the final Guardpony, then rounded on Rainbow Dash. "All right, out with it!"

"Out with what?" asked Rainbow, bemused.

"You have been acting very emotional this past day. And I thought I would never catch you _dead_ crying. But there you were, crying."

"For the record, I wasn't truly crying. My eyes just watered up for a moment."

"Whatever!" Twilight said, exasperated. "Now you are acting like me, bickering over terminology. Seriously, is anything wrong?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Well, no. Nothing is wrong. I am not quite sure what that was. What I _do_ know is that I was – get this – touched by your high description of me and...well...ug, I don't know!" She stamped a hoof in frustration.

Twilight decided not to press the issue and instead said, "Well, whatever it is, I hope it passes. I am not sure if I like this new and sensitive Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow snorted.

"I think I should be going," Twilight said. "I have imposed on you for far too long, and I think you ought to get ready for work. It is Monday, after all!"

Dash gasped, and glanced at the clock. "You're right. I need to get moving! It's seven forty-five, and my shift on the weather squadron starts in...fifteen minutes! Goodbye Twilight!"

"Bye, Dashie!" Twilight said, sniggering.

"Don't call me Dashie!" Rainbow screamed after her.

Twilight vanished in a bright flash of lavender light, still laughing.

Twilight reappeared in her library/house and turned to the huge stack of papers and scrolls awaiting her. They had grown overnight as Princess Celestia forwarded them to her using magic.

"Oh, the glories of being a Princess," she muttered under her breath, starting to shift through the mountain of paper. The subject today: a collection of reports regarding various other nations on the planet. Dull topic for anypony but Twilight, which is probably why it was given to her.

Today, however, the list of treaties, alliances, and military movements held little appeal for her. Instead, she felt her thoughts returning, time after time, to one mare. Shaking her head, Twilight attacked her work even more fiercely. _Maybe if I finish soon, I can track down Dash and have a long talk with her,_ she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** Hey everypony,

Happy Hearth's Warming! I am very sorry about the lack of updates. Between finals, Boy Scouts, and a massive case of writer's block, this chapter took FOREVER to write. Hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Emotions, Part I

_Love Conquers Hate...Right?_

Gradually, Twilight's workload dwindled. She was like that. When that pony set her mind to it, she could make huge projects look like nothing.

It was near evening when she reached the final report. Skimming through it, she found nothing of importance and roughly threw it at the pile of completed projects. Her work completed, the Alicorn threw open the door to the library and took to the sky. Wobbling slightly in her flight, Twilight enjoyed the cool evening air for a while. Glancing up, she noticed that the pegasus team was working at moving clouds to a place somewhere in the east. Flying a little closer, she could make out almost all of the ponies.

Almost all.

One of them was a blur of color, moving too fast for Twilight to make out. Whoever it was, he/she was greatly outperforming the other pegusi.

Twilight only had to wonder about it for a moment, though. Tilting her head, she caught sight of the distinctive rainbow-colored trail.

_Of course. Only one pony would make everypony else look like they aren't even trying,_ she thought.

Twilight would be interested, but probably not surprised, if she heard that the pony in question was thinking similar thoughts as her.

* * *

_Now, just need to get this last group of clouds to the drop-off, then it's all done!_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself. _Maybe I can even get off early and visit Twi- wait, is that her?!_

She glanced over her shoulder to the indistinct lavender shape. _Wow, it is. Didn't she say she had "a lot of work to do?"_

"Hey! Derpy! Watch yourself!" Dash yelled to a distinct gray and blond pegasus. She had just caused a cloud to rain over Town Hall.

She turned and waved absentmindedly to Rainbow. When she did, she accidentally hit the nearby thundercloud. With a _crack,_ a bolt of lightning shot out of it and singed her tail. If she noticed, Derpy gave no sign.

Sighing, Rainbow Dash pushed Derpy from her mind and focused at the task at hoof. Moving the cloud she was handling, the cyan pegasus gave it one last push, finally moving it into place. Her task done, she wiped her brow clear of sweat with a hoof and turned to the main office. Rainbow Dash was already looking forward to going home and resting. _Maybe I'll fake being sick tomorrow,_ she thought. _After all, that is better than deal with the idiots around here._

Dash was angry at the weather team for a few reasons. More than the actual team, she was irritated at the "administrators" of the team because of their tendency to buck up. For example, take the current day. The schedule on Friday promised an easy, chill Monday, seeing as most of Ponyville and the surrounding areas were assigned mild days, with warm temperatures and barely a cloud in the sky. What somepony manged to miss, however, is the small detail that Las Pegasus had gone without rain for almost a month. Crops were starting to die. As a result, the easy Monday became the type of Monday ponies on the weather patrol fear: Hard work as teams of pegusi, numbering two or three, mostly, moved heavy clouds laden with gallons upon gallons of water towards the drop-off point.

Rainbow Dash shook her head, muttering "Eggheads. They talk a lot, but never have the faintest idea what they are doing." After a while considering it, though, Dash had to admit that that was not true. Not for everypony she knew, at least.

"Hey! Rainbow!" somepony yelled after her. Rainbow easily figured it to be Twilight. Slowing down, she allowed the Princess to catch up.

Before Twilight could say anything, Rainbow Dash commented, "Well, your flying has improved."

Twilight smiled and said, "But of course. I had the best teacher."

Rainbow Dash was slightly taken aback by the unexpected compliment, but recovered quickly. "You're right. I _am _that awesome."

The Princess sighed, and said, "Still not a touch of humility, huh?"

"Why should I be humble? Somepony needs to take the credit."

Twilight sighed again and shook her head, but held her peace.

After flying for a moment, Twilight broke the awkward silence by saying, "So, what are you doing today?"

"Well..." Rainbow trailed off. In all honesty, she had no idea what she would do that evening. "I'm not sure...I was looking forward to relaxing tonight."

"Huh," Twilight responded. "Long day?"

"You bet. We had to make up for the fact that somepony in the higher-ups screwed up some of the calculations or whatnot. We've been making up the difference all day."

"Huh," Twilight said. "Well, if you have been working as hard as you claim to have been, then I think I will let you rest up."

"Nah, its not that bad. Fly with me," Dash responded.

Twilight did not argue, glad for the opportunity to fly with one of her best friends. "Where are we going?" she asked, curious due to the fact that the cyan pegasus was not leading her to Rainbow's house."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just flying for the sake of it. Do you want to go anywhere?"

"Wherever the wind takes us," Twilight responded, smiling slightly. Rainbow Dash looked over to the Alicorn, saw her smile, and sighed contently. _This is how it should be,_ she thought. _No threat, no discord, just a peaceful moment with one of my dearest friends._

"Rainbow...Rainbow!" Twilight's voice snapped her back to the present.

"Huh...oh! What?"

Twilight snorted at Rainbow's confusion, then said, "I asked, what are you planning on doing on Hearth's Warming Eve? That is just two weeks away, after all."

"Honestly? I have no idea. I haven't done much for Hearth's Warming since...well, ever. And no, I'm not counting the past few years, when we preformed the play at Canterlot."

Twilight thought for a minute, then mused, "Yeah, Princess Celestia has said that other ponies want to perform in Canterlot. That is why we are not performing this year." While she said this, Twilight thought over what Rainbow Dash had said. Something was not quite right about, it seemed. With a jolt, she landed on what must be the truth.

"Hey, Dash? What did you mean by you have not anything for Hearth's Warming?"

Dash responded in a slightly guarded tone, "Exactly what I said. I haven't really celebrated the holiday, aside from the pageants, of course."

Twilight paused, still confused. "Surely when you were a filly..." She stopped speaking when she glanced over at Dash. Her face was dark, and the muscles in her neck pulsed as they clenched and unclenched rapidly. "Dash? Is something wrong?"

After a moment, Rainbow Dash relaxed slightly and said, "No, nothing is wrong. Let's just not discuss my family."

"But-"

Dash held up a hoof, cutting Twilight off. "Not here, and not now. Maybe later."

Rainbow could see that Twilight wanted to press for information, but she did not. "As you wish," she said, looking away.

Now Rainbow Dash felt bad. She felt that she had snapped too quickly and too harshly against Twilight. "Hey, Twilight," she said. Twilight looked at her again. "I'll sorry, okay? It's just...well, I had a pretty crappy foalhood."

Twilight nodded, and responded, "Alright. Apology accepted. Even though I was the one in the wrong."

They flew in silence for a long moment. Finally, Twilight broke it by saying, "Well, maybe, maybe I could get the rest of the gang to due something on Hearth's Warming Eve. Would that be nice?"

"Sure! I'll go for that."

"Well, it's decided, then. I'll tell you the details later, when I plan it out.

"Alright! I guess I will see you later, then." With that, Dash turned and flew away, towards her house.

"Bye, Dashie!"

"_Don't call me DASHIE!"_ came the answering yell.

* * *

Dash flew into her house, excited in spite of herself. What she told Twilight was true, Rainbow Dash had never really done much for Hearth's Warming Eve. And back in her early years...well, let's not talk out that yet.

Dash plodded down on the sofa in the room and closed her eyes. She would never admit it, but the job had left her exhausted. _Well, no break is coming. Winter weather is about to start. I don't know why the leaders decided to hold off this late. Probably just forgot. _Her mind started to cloud as sleep drifted over. Almost on their own, her eyes drifted closed and she started to snore.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Rainbow forced her eyes open, moaning to herself. It had been only an hour since she fell asleep.

"Who is it?" she yelled.

"Twilight!" came the call. For a moment, Rainbow was tempted to not open the door and instead let Twilight stay out there. However, she soon realized what she was thinking and shook herself. _Where did _that _thought come from?_ she thought as she trotted over to the door. Opening it, she saw Twilight waiting to be allowed to enter.

"Did you teleport or fly here?" Dash asked the Alicorn.

"I teleported," she responded. When Dash gave her a look, she said, "What? I was tired and didn't want to risk an accident."

Dash shook her head, but stepped aside and let Twilight Sparkle enter. "Why did you come?" she asked.

Twilight shifted uncomfortably and said, "I...I don't know. I just felt drawn to this place. I'm sorry, I have no better explanation."

"Whatever. More importantly, does the Royal Guard know you are here? Because the last time you came here unannounced, they almost broke down my door."

"Yeah, I did, not that they are happy about it. They wanted to escort me. I refused and ordered them to stay at the library."

"Bet they hated that."

"You could say that. The sergeant even tried to stop me. It ended...rather humorously."

Dash facehoofed. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, nothing that bad. He won't able to fly after me without crashing into _everything_ on the way over, though. The spell should wear off by morning."

"Wait, whoa. Do you mean you _cursed_ a sergeant of the Royal Guard?"

"Maybe."

"Twilight, what happened to you? You used to be such a goody-two-shoes."

"I believe that I spent too much time around you."

Rainbow Dash chuckled at that, then said, "Maybe that is right. Anyways, I think that I should get the fire going again, I think it went out."

"Okay."

She did so, and then Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle resumed the seats they had the night before: Resting comfortably on the couch, swapping stories. Finally, after an amusing story about Twilight as a filly, she finally asked "So, Dash?"

"Mmmh?"

"What is the story of your family?"

Suddenly, Rainbow's expression took on a hard edge. The limbs that leaned against Twilight hardened as muscles clenched. "I thought I made it clear," she said slowly, "that I did not want to talk about that."

"Come on, I want to know. Tell me." No sooner than the words where out of her mouth did Twilight regret them.

"...I think I should go to bed now. Please, leave, Twilight." Rainbow Dash's voice was as cold as ice, and as unforgiving as steel.

"But, Dash-"

"I don't want to hear it. Leave _now, Princess _Twilight, before I do something I regret."

Twilight searched Rainbow's face, looking for some hint of forgiveness. She found none, just a stiff expression that might as well been made of stone, for all the change it displayed.

Seeing no option and no way to redeem herself, Twilight slowly got up and left the house, closing the door gently behind her. As it closed, she could of sworn that she heard a choked sob.


End file.
